sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Keep Forgettin' (Every Time You're Near)
| recorded = Warner Bros. Recording Studio (North Hollywood, California) | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = I Gotta Try | next_year = 1982 }} "I Keep Forgettin' (Every Time You're Near)" (also known as "I Keep Forgettin ") is a song by American singer-songwriter Michael McDonald, from his debut album If That's What It Takes. It was written by McDonald and Ed Sanford. Its similarity to the earlier song "I Keep Forgettin ", by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, recorded by Chuck Jackson, resulted in Leiber and Stoller also being given a songwriting credit. Background Michael McDonald recorded it with his sister Maureen McDonald providing background vocals. It was featured on If That's What It Takes, his first solo album away from The Doobie Brothers. Released as a single, it peaked at #4 on the U.S. Billboard Pop Singles charts, #7 R&B and #8 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Greg Phillinganes, Steve Lukather and Jeff Porcaro of the band Toto played the clavinet, guitar and drums respectively. Noted bassist Louis Johnson laid down the song's pronounced bassline. Influence, covers, and sampling McDonald's song was heavily sampled by Warren G on his hit 1994 single "Regulate", featuring Nate Dogg, and by Jadakiss on "Kiss Is Spittin'", which also features Nate Dogg. Young MC sampled it on his song "Love You Slow" of the album What's the Flavor?. Dave Hollister covers the song on his album Ghetto Hymns, where it's titled "Keep Forgettin'" and is slowed down noticeably but keeps the same lyrics. The song's chorus is interpolated by Moloko in an acoustic mix of their 2003 hit single "Familiar Feeling". The song's bassline also was sampled in the track "Next to You" by the 'Daytime Disco' Duo Poolside. Julia Fordham performed the song in duet with McDonald on her 2008 LP China Blue. In 2011, DJ and producer Solomun sampled the song on Love Recycled. Laura Jane Grace, lead singer, songwriter and guitarist of Against Me!, performed a version of the song in April 2015 for A.V. Undercover series. Personnel *Michael McDonald — lead vocals, electric piano, synthesizers *Steve Lukather — guitar *Greg Phillinganes — clavinet *Louis Johnson — bass guitar *Jeff Porcaro — drums *Maureen McDonald — backing vocals Chart history Weekly charts Year-end charts In popular culture The song was also used during the Condoleezza Rice dance segment on You're Welcome America: A Final Night with George W. Bush. The song is the primary plot device of, and gives its name to, an episode of Yacht Rock, which comedically fictionalized the events leading to Warren G sampling it. References Category:1982 debut singles Category:Michael McDonald (singer) songs Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs written by Michael McDonald (singer) Category:Songs written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller Category:Patti LaBelle songs Category:1982 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Ted Templeman Category:Warner Records singles